


Broken

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa
Summary: 드레스로자에서 사보랑 후지토라가 맞붙던 내용 보고 뒷 얘기 상상해서 썼던 거예요.대사 원작 차용한 거 많습니다.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 드레스로자에서 사보랑 후지토라가 맞붙던 내용 보고 뒷 얘기 상상해서 썼던 거예요.  
> 대사 원작 차용한 거 많습니다.

01.

12년만에 만난 루피는 밝고 천진난만하고 착하던, 어렸을 때 그대로의 모습이었다. 그에 사보는 무척 기뻤다. 그 큰 일을 겪었지만 잘 극복해낸 것 같아서, 멀쩡해 보여서 정말로 다행이라 생각했다.

 

 

 

어쩔 셈이냐!

 

콜로세움의 원형 경기장을 부순 사보에게 디아만테가 외치듯 물었다.

 

좀 바빠서 말야. 끝내려고!

 

사보는 코르보 산을 쏘다니던 어린 시절에 그랬던 것처럼 악동 같은 웃음을 지으며 말했다. 다행히도 변한 것은 없었다. 자신도, 루피도. 에이스의 죽음이라는 다신 없을 괴로운 경험을 했지만, 그건 평생, 문득 떠오를 때면 마음을 짓누르며 아프게 하겠지만, 슬픔을 잘 이겨내고 있다고 말할 수 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

02.

사보는 밀짚모자 일당을 처치하려고 그들을 쫓는 후지토라 일행을 막아섰다.

 

해적을 돕는 게… 혁명군의 일입니까?

그렇고말고. 혁명군으로서 이 길은 내주지 않겠다!

 

반사적으로 그렇게 대답하고 나서 사보는 속으로 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 혁명군으로서라니. 그 명분을 내세우려면 주어진 임무부터 해야하는 것이 옳았다. 그는 지금 단순히 루피의 작전을 위해, 루피를 위해 해군에 맞서고 있었다.

 

……아니, 잘못 말했군. 형으로서다…!

 

형으로서, 형제로서, 하나 남은 형제의 안전을 지키기 위해.

루피. 그 이름과 얼굴을 떠올리고 제 동생을 해하려고 하는 눈앞의 녀석들을 보니 살의가 빠른 속도로 냉정함을 먹어 치우며 마음 속에서 들끓는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그건 평소 같지 않은 일이었다. 제어를 할 겨를 조차 없이 순식같에 머리와 몸을 장악한 감정에 내가 왜 이러지, 의구심이 피어 올랐으나 오래 생각할 여유는 없었다. 루피를 위험에 빠뜨리는 일은, 그래서 그가 다치는 일은 절대로 두고 볼 수 없었다. 절대로. 루피에게 손 대려는 녀석들을 가만두지 않을 것이다. 곱게 처리하지 않을 것이다. 사보는 쇠파이프를 세게 다잡았다. 루피에게 다가가지 못 하게 확실하게 해치우리라 다짐했다. 그래야 지금 제 심장에서 혓바닥을 날름거리고 있는 불안함이란 독사로부터 살아남을 수 있을 것 같았다. 사보의 머릿속이 핏빛 생각들로 가득 찬다. 

 

사람의 두개골 정도는, 달걀 껍질 부수듯 으스러뜨릴 수 있지.

 

평소와 달리 공격이 좀 더 과격하게 나가고 있다는 것을 사보도 자각했다. 하지만 멈출 수가 없었다. 루피의 얼굴이 머리를 스치고 지나갈 때마다 불안함이 점점 목을 조여오고 있었고, 그럴수록 행동도 파괴적으로 변했다.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

03.

여러 군데 상처를 입고 피투성이가 된 루피가 도플라밍고와 싸우고 있었다. 제대로 서 있기도 힘들어 보이는 그를 끝장내려는 듯 도플라밍고의 공격이 루피를 향해 강하게 달려든다. 루피는 몸을 추스르느라 피할 타이밍을 놓치고 말았다. 

 

 

 

루피가 있는 곳에 막 도착한 사보의 눈에 그 상황이 아주 선명히, 연속 사진처럼 하나하나 새겨진다. 안 돼, 안 돼! 사보는 재빨리 몸을 날렸다. 생각하고 말고 할 문제가 아니었다. 몸이 먼저 반응했다. 루피가, 세상에 하나 밖에 없는 제 동생이 위험했다. 루피마저 사라질지도 몰라, 두려움이 그의 목을 옭아맸고 어느샌가 그는 루피의 앞을 막아 서서 그 공격을 몸으로 받아냈다. 사보는 환하게 웃었다. 지켰다, 구했어, 잃는 줄 알았어, 너마저 사라지는 줄 알았다고! 아픔이 느껴지지도 않는지 편안한 얼굴을 한 사보가 낮게 중얼거렸다. 무장색을 입힌 공격이어서 피가 흘렀지만, 상관 없었다. 안도감이 마약처럼 고통을 느끼지 못 하게 한 것 같았다.

 

 

사보가 느릿하게 뒤에 있는 루피를 돌아보았다. 루피는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 사보의 등을 바라보며 오들오들 떨고 있었다. 곧, 루피의 눈동자의 초점이 흐려진다 싶더니, 이를 뿌득 갈며 도플라밍고를 향해 돌진했다. 

 

루피!!

 

사보가 그를 불렀지만 들리지 않는 듯했다. 상처 입은 동물의 그것처럼 아프고 고통스러운, 신음 같은 괴성을 지르며 루피는 마구잡이로 도플라밍고에게 공격을 퍼부어댔다. 가만히 맞아주고 있을 도플라밍고가 아닌 지라 루피는 때리는 것보다 더 많이 얻어 맞고 할퀴어지고 공중으로 날아가 쳐박히기 일쑤였으나 다시 일어나 덤벼들었다. 이성을 잃은 것 같았다. 정신을 놓아버린 듯 날뛰는 루피를, 멍하니 바라보던 사보가 뻐끔뻐끔 입을 열었다. 루피가 움직일 때마다 사방으로 피가 흩뿌려졌다. 

 

……루피. …루, 피… 젠장! 피가…, 너 피가 나잖아!! 죽고 싶어서 그러는 거야? 당장 그만둬, 당장!!

 

공간을 울리다시피 한 사보의 절규와도 같은 외침에 루피가 천천히 사보를 돌아본다. 패닉에 삼켜져 탁하게 변한 눈동자가 직선적으로 사보를 응시했다. 루피의 입이 열렸다. 자신이 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르는지 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 웅얼거렸다.

 

다시는… 다시는 그런 짓 하지 마. 절대로. 한 번만 더 그러면, 차라리 내가 널 날려버릴 거야. …무슨 일이 있어도 내 눈앞에서 다치치 마. 다치는 건, …죽어버리는 건, 용납 못 해…!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

04. 

길고 치열했던 사투가 끝나고 모든 것은 제자리를 찾았다. 바깥은 연회가 한창이었다. 나라에 평화를 되찾아준 밀짚모자 일당들을 위해 리쿠 왕은 모든 것을 베풀었다. 이렇게 해도 은혜를 갚기엔 모자랄 것이었다. 화수분처럼 끊임 없이 나오는 맛있는 음식과 흥겨운 음악, 기쁨에 젖은 사람들의 환호성으로 연회는 무르익어 갔다. 

 

 

언제나 같은 레퍼토리였다. 모든 체력을 소진할 만큼 열렬히 싸운 후, 최고로 신나게 즐기는 연회. 다만 평소와 다른 점이 있다면 파티의 흥을 띄우는 주축이 되어야 할 루피가 어둠과 침묵이 내려앉은 써니호에 있었다는 것이다. 그는 천천히 쵸파의 방으로 향했다. 끼이익, 문이 열리는 소리에 안에 있던 사람이 문 쪽을 바라본다. 

 

사보.

 

루피가 나직이 사보의 이름을 불렀다. 사보는 환자를 위한 침대에 앉아 있었다.

 

어라, 루피 왜 여깄는 거야? 지금 파티 중이잖아?

그러는 너야 말로 왜 여기 있어.

……글쎄. 이상하게 즐길 기분이 아니네.

…….

 

사보가 애매한 웃음을 걸쳤다. 루피는 입을 굳게 다물고 사보에게로 다가섰다. 도플라밍고의 공격을 직격으로 맞아 크게 상처가 난 그의 배에 붕대가 둘둘 감겨있다. 갑자기 울컥, 감정이 치밀어 올랐다. 가슴 속에서 용솟음치는 감정에 사보에게 있는 힘껏 주먹을 날렸다.

 

어, 잠깐, 루피…!

 

루피의 급작스러운 공격에 사보가 놀란 눈으로 그를 바라본다. 반사적으로 잡기는 했는데 너무 불시에 다가온 주먹이라 당황했다. 루피가 아랫입술을 꽉 문 채 사보를 노려보았다.

 

……너, 제길! 나 지켜주지 마! 나 구하려다 다치지 말라고!! 난 이제 약하지 않아!!

 

크고 힘있는 명령조의 목소리였음에도 불구하고 사보에겐 한없이 여리고 연약한 애원으로 느껴졌다. 잡힌 루피의 주먹이, 강인한 힘이 나온다고는 믿기지 않을 정도로 마른 팔과 어깨가 잘게 떨리고 있어서일까. 안쓰러움에, 슬픔에, 뭔지 모를 감정에 속이 다 메스꺼웠다. 그리고 화가 났다. 지켜주지 말라니, 구하지 말라니. 루피가 피를 뚝뚝 흘리던 아까의 장면이 상기되고, 저보다 심하게 다쳐 이곳저곳에 붕대와 밴드를 붙인 루피의 모습을 보자 두려움이 왈칵 쏟아진다.

 

네가 약하든 강하든 상관없어. 난 네가 죽게 내버려두지 않을 거야. 내 목숨과 꿈을 버리는 한이 있더라도. 반드시 지킬 거야. 절대로, 널 죽게 하지 않아. 

그러지마! ……그러지 말라고!

 

루피가 애원하다시피 소리치더니 고개를 푹 수그렸다. 나무 바닥으로 톡톡 눈물이 떨어지는 소리가 들리고 공중으로 떨어지는 눈물방울들이 달빛에 반사되어 반짝이는 것이 보였다. 사보의 눈동자가 폭풍우 치는 바다처럼 흔들렸다. 억누른 울음 소리를 내던 루피가 고개를 들었고, 사보와 눈이 마주쳤다. 시선과 시선이 맞부딪친다. 사위는 캄캄했으며 정적만이 내려앉아 있다. 그 공간에, 서로만이 있었다. 서로의 숨소리만이 들리고, 잡고 잡힌 손을 타고 둘만의 온기가 전해진다. 거세게 일렁이던 파도는 그것과 꼭 같이 요동치는 파도를 만나 격렬히 맞부딪친 후, 산산조각이 난다. 산산이 조각났다.

 

사보가 루피의 팔을 거칠게 잡아 끌었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05.

루피의 땀에 젖은 까만 머리카락이 이마와 얼굴 옆선에 달라붙어 있다. 사보는 자신의 것을 좁고 뜨거운 루피의 안으로 밀어넣었다. 처음 겪는 느낌에 루피가 괴로운지 눈을 꾸욱 감고 도리질한다. 사보는 루피의 사정을 봐줄 여유가 없었다. 깊숙이 침범한다. 더욱 깊이, 깊게. 사보의 그것이 뿌리까지 완전히 루피의 안에 파묻혔을 때, 루피가 울음을 터뜨렸다. 아이같이 운다. 눈물을 감추는 법 없이, 소리를 참는 법 없이 있는 그대로 터뜨리며 엉엉 운다. 몇 배는 강한 적들과 맞붙어 승리하고 소년의 싱그러움과 또 강한 사내의 면모로 바다를 누비고 다니던 동생이 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 서럽게 울었다. 연약한 아기처럼, 양손으로 두 눈을 가린 채 왈칵왈칵 눈물을 터뜨려낸다. 루피는 아파서 우는 게 아니다. 그건 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 사보 자신과 같은 눈물일 것이다. 안심. 서로가 곁에 있는 것이 느껴지니까, 몸과 몸이 이어져 그 온기와 박동이 서로가 살아있음을 생생히 전달해주니까.

 

 

사보는 갈피를 못 찾고 애처로이 방황하는 루피의 팔을 잡아 제 목에 걸었다. 사보의 목이 마치 목숨줄인 것처럼, 마지막 구원의 빛줄기인 것처럼 루피가 깍지를 낀 채 매달렸다. 사보의 눈물이 루피의 붕대를 적셔갔다. 그는 허릿짓에 박차를 가했다. 좀 더, 조금 더.

 

아, 아……!

 

울음기가 섞인 루피의 신음이 사보의 귓가를 울렸다. 사보가 루피의 상체를 들어올렸다. 가슴과 가슴이 공간 없이 맞닿는다. 루피의 안을 가득 채우고 으스러뜨릴 듯 꽈악 껴안아도, 욕심은 계속 커져서 허기지고 휑한 가슴은 채워질 줄을 몰랐다. 어떻게 해야 할까, 어떻게 해야 후회와 죄책감과 너마저 잃을지도 모른다는 두려움이 뚫어놓은 이 구멍이 메워질까, 너를 모조리 삼키면 될까? 네가 필요해, 더, 조금 더. 사보는 루피의 안으로 더 파고들었다. 한계까지, 한계의 한계까지. 너무 깊은 느낌에 루피가 버둥거렸다. 하지만 사보의 목에서 손은 풀지 않는다. 사보는 루피를 안은 팔에 힘을 더 주었다. 놓치지 않아, 잃지 않을 거야. 루피는 매달리는 것인지 벗어나려는 것인지 모를 몸짓으로 사보의 품 안에서 바르작거렸다.

 

사보, 사보……! 아, 흐. 넌, 안 돼. 너까지 사라지면 안 된다구…!

 

절박하게, 간절하게, 아는 것이라곤 사보라는 단어 뿐인 것처럼 루피는 계속해서 그의 이름을 불렀다. 사보가 루피의 뒷머리를 붙잡고는 신음으로 벌어져있는 그 입술을 단숨에 집어삼켰다. 근육으로 탄탄한, 땀에 젖은 루피의 엉덩이를 꽉 붙잡았다. 사보의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 있던 루피의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀지며 땀이 흐르는 목울대가 드러난다. 둘은 동시에 절정을 맞았다. 루피가 사보의 어깨에 이마를 댄 채 숨을 고른다. 누구 하나 움직이지 않았다.

 

내 안에서 나가지 마, 루피가 작게 속삭인다. 응, 안 놔줄 거야. 루피의 어깨에 턱을 대며 그를 좀 더 바짝 끌어안은 사보가 대답했다. 눈앞에서 소중한 소중한 이가 죽는 걸 본 그와, 아무런 도움을 주지 못 하고 죽었다는 소식만을 접할 수밖에 없던 그는 이제 서로 떨어지는 게 두려웠다. 잃을까 봐, 사라질까 봐, 세상에 혼자 남겨지게 될까 봐.

 

 

 

그들은 멀쩡했으나 멀쩡하지 않았다.

내면의 어딘가가 망가져 있었다.

 


End file.
